Familia Winchester
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: La familia de Hakon, Los Winchester, visitaran por primera vez a los Casannova. Los Winchester tienen sus propias reglas y costumbres las cuales son tan peculiares como las costumbres ,de los ya conocidos, Casannova.
1. Chapter 1

**_La historia como los personajes son de nuestra completa AUTORIA._**

**_Les recomendamos leer las otras historia sobre Los Casannova._**

**_Señorita Morena y Valeria Vulturi_**

* * *

**_CAPITULO 1_**

_REGLAS WINCHESTER._

_1. Los hombres Winchester serán considerados con el máximo respeto establecido por las antiguas normas de los hombres y entre ellos gozará la cordialidad, siendo incompatibles cualquier altercado. En el caso de que se produjese algún agravio entre ambos, será responsabilidad del heredero llegar a una conclusión pacífica._

_2. Las mujeres Winchester, serán criadas bajo el respeto de las normas victorianas, vírgenes e inmaculadas hasta su adjudicación con otro hombre que el heredero crea conveniente._

_3. Los varones serán educados desde la edad de diez años, por sus padres/tíos/abuelos/tutores responsables por ende de sus actos hasta que cumplan los 22 años._

_4. En el matrimonio pactado, será constancia las dos partes tanto al familia de él como la de ella y ambos serán casados por el responsable de casa familia, siendo así autorizado dicho enlace previamente por el heredero de la familia._

_5. Los herederos serán los encargados de castigar como crean conveniente el agravio que puedan llegar a causar los demás descendientes de su familia._

_6. Las mujeres Winchester o casadas con alguien del mismo apellido, serán encargadas de atender todas las necesidades de su esposo. En ellas incluidas, comida, ropa, gustos peculiares... etc._

_7. No se podrá revocar la palabra del heredero ya que ello conlleva pena de muerte._

_8. Los hombres Winchester deben ir vestidos adecuadamente y cuidar su imagen además de el negocio._

_9. El negocio está por encima de cualquier ley física._

_10. Las mujeres Winchester no podrán mirar fijamente a un hombre, tampoco estar en salas que no sean concurridas por demás gente, como consecuencia perderían su honor._

_11. Los criados y criadas que sirvan a la familia Winchester deberán dirigirse a ellos con el máximo respeto incluso de rodillas ante sus señores._

_12. Nunca se podrá transgredir la norma más importante, la familia está por encima de cualquier cosa, si esa norma se haya cebrantada automáticamente se procede al exilio del susodicho sea cual sea su posición en la familia._

**(Pov HAkon)**

Estaba fumando lo mas tranquilamente posible en un rincón de la casa Casannova, faltaba poco para que llegase todos los demás.

Apoye mi cabeza en la pared medio sonriendo recordando la tarde que había tenido con Xinia. Cerré mis ojos sintiendo como en su boca introducía mi miembro, respire hondo sonriendo recordando como su lengua recorría mi miembro…

-rapuncel -.

La voz de V me saco de mis dulces pensamientos, abrí mis ojos de golpe y allí estaba mi suegro fumando, y sonriendo como un niño.

-¿qué quieres V? -le mire -estaba pensando la tarde que tuve con tu hija -sonreí -.

-eso sobraba -.

-pero si no he dicho nada -reí.

Me levante del suelo apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero que tenia en mi mano.

-duque me ha dicho -.

-¿el qué? -.

-no te hagas el tonto rapuncel, que tu familia vendrá de visitas -.

-ah -me encogí de hombros -son buena gente -.

-no lo dudo -me miro -tú y tu primo son tan reservado respecto a ese tema -.

-no hay mucho que decir -lo mire sonriendo -todos nos divertiremos mucho estos días -.

Me gire y camine por el pasillo hacia las escaleras, todos estarías a punto de llegar, y quería estar abajo junto a Blasco para recibirlos.

* * *

** Aquí les dejamos una pequeña historia sobre Los Winchester, esperamos sus comentarios. Desde ya, gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer.**

**_ Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi._**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**(Pov V)**

Entre en el salón y ya todos estaban allí Menos mi diosa, ella había salido de emergencia ya que un paciente de ella, había tenido un ataque.

-¿y rapuncel? senté en un sofá que estaba al lado de duque, este estaba sentado en el medio del salón y en sus piernas tenía a su esposa que jugaba con una muñeca.

-fuera con Blasco y la pequeña, están esperando a su familia.

-duque -.

-dime -.

-¿por qué has invitado a la familia de rapuncel? -.

El me miro.

-porque no lo conocemos -dijo fumando su puro -al único que recuerdo es a un tío Winchester que ya está muerto, y solo lo vi de lejos cuando tenía cuatro años -.

-vale, vale -.

-aparte somos familia y la familia...-

-siempre esta junta -.

-exacto -.

Troy entro en el salón, se sentó en un sofá e hiso que Judith se sentara sobre él. _"Pervertido número dos" -._

-Hannival se ha ido de viaje -dijo peinando a su mujer -.

-¿por qué ha hecho eso? duque -.

-la razón es evidente -le contesto.

Duque como yo respiramos hondo. En el momento se escucharon unos gritos, y unos ladridos de unos perros. Debía reconocer que todos estábamos con bastante curiosidad, solo conocíamos a dos Winchester. Y los dos bastantes, raros. Pero no era quien para decir lo que algo era raro o no. Se escucho como se cerró la puerta principal, las ventanas estaban abiertas y entraba una fresca frisa de la tarde. Estaba atardeciendo, y dentro de nada las luces de las casas se encenderían.

Hakon entro en el salón, y mi hija Xinia se levanto y camino elegantemente hacia el cogiendo su mano. Detrás de él entro Blasco junto a mi hermana devora, que desde que se caso había cambiado completamente.

-esto debe ser una broma -murmure entre dientes.

Por primera vez no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que estaba viendo. Por la puerta del salón entraron. Cinco hombres, seis mujeres y un niño. Todos. TODOS. Vestidos como si hubieran salido de una puta novela del siglo XVII. Ellos vestían unos trajes, finos, acorde a la época y ellas unos vestidos. Parpadee varias veces, se le veían las enaguas que estaban debajo de sus vestidos. Todos miraban alrededor como si fuera todo nuevo, y hablaba en un idioma que no podía distinguir cual él, mire a duque y estaba tan sorprendido como yo. Mire a los medas, y estaban igual.

-¿en qué idioma están hablando? -murmure mirándolos.

-en _nórdico antiguo -_dijo Vladimir sonriendo -el idioma de los Vikingos, papá. Recuerda que yo también lo hablo, y e traducido varios textos.

Respire hondo, cierto. La familia de rapuncel decencia de Vikingos.

-duque -dijo Blasco y este dejo a su esposa en el sofá y se acerco.

Hice lo mismo, esta gente definitivamente era rara.

-ellos son nuestros tíos Finn y Danfe Winchester. Ella es condesa, proviene de una familia Holandesa. Se han casado ya de Blasco. El hombre vestía con un tapado gris hasta los tobillos, fino, hecho a medida, llevaba una barba larga, y blanco. Su cabello seguramente era blanco, llevaba un sombrero negro. La mujer vestía un largo vestido, su cabello era blanco, parecía despeinado y sonreía hacia un lado donde no había nadie -y ellos son sus hijos -. Karl, y Jannike Winchester -el chico parecía de unos 20 años, vestía un traje que parecía de montar con unas botas largas negras. La chica se podría decir que era bonita de unos 26 años. Vestía un vestido por debajo de las rodillas con unas medias negras, y una especie de capa.

-ellos son Harek y Helga Winchester -dijo Hakon - es el hermano menor de Finn. -mire hacia la pareja de unos 40 años, la señora llevaba un vestido largo hasta los pies igual que sus mangas, con un gran sombrero y el hombre vestía un traje negro con un bastón, y unas botas - Y ellas son sus hijas gemelas, Karianna y Linna -mire hacia las chicas, jóvenes De unos 20 años. Ambas vestían parecidas, con unos vestidos por arriba de los tobillos -y ellos sus maridos, Derek el marido de Karianna, proviene de una familia aristócrata alemana y Jon el marido de Lina. Su familia es amiga de la nuestra - Ambos jóvenes vestían con unos trajes, al parecer "normales" y unas botas negras.

-y el -sonrió Xinia acariciando la cabeza del niño - es Erik, el hijo de Karianna y Derek. -.

El niño sonreía a sus padres y miraba todo bastante emocionado, comenzó a mover las manos y fruncí el ceño-

-es sordo mudo -contesto Xinia -comenzando a hablar en lenguaje de señas.

Duque me empujo discretamente saliendo del trance.

-y ella quien es -pregunte a una mujer que estaba en una esquina. Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-es Dalla -dijo la mujer. Me sorprendió la voz de la mujer, era increíblemente suave. -nuestra sirvienta -.

-y no habla -dijo Rapuncel -.

-¿y eso por qué? Xinia -.

-porque le he cortado la lengua -le contesto Dafne -me ha querido robar un anillo -.

-¿y no era más fácil córtales las manos? -pregunto mi hija como si nada.

-no, porque tenía que seguir trabajando -dijo la mujer.

Con duque nos miramos, esto para Xinia era normal al parecer.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**(Pov V)**

Respire hondo, bastante y encendí un cigarrillo, me senté de nuevo en el sofá Duque saludaba y hablaba con todos amablemente. Mi hermano presento a cada uno de la familia y todos respondieron con educación, pero estas personas eran sacadas de una película.

-HOLA -Grito Brian sonriendo -he llegado FAMILIA -.

El cómo su mujer saludaron a todos, Cassy la mujer de Brian. Tomo en brazos al niño y fue a sentarse a un sofá junto a Xinia. Judith tomo la mano de troy y se acerco.

-y el es mi marido -dijo sonriendo.

Ellos miraron a troy de arriba abajo y sonrieron asintiendo, al parecer lo habían aprobado.

-me gustan tus tatuajes -dijo el tal Derek en italiano pero con su acento muy marcado -.

-sí, están muy bien -dijo Karl -.

-no me gustan hablar de mis tatuajes -dijo Troy -.

Ellos se encogieron de hombros y fueron hasta unos sofás. Las mujeres no hablaban solo seguían a sus maridos.

Duque volvió a sentarse hablando con el tal Finn sobre negocios, la verdad estaban tan absorto mirando todo que apenas escuchaba las conversaciones de los demás. Comencé a fumar a la vez que las luces se encendieron, las mujeres gritaron.

-¿qué es eso? -pregunto una chica, Linna. Asustada.

-es electricidad -le respondió Blasco sentando a mi hermana en sus piernas -aquí se vive diferente.

-¿diferente? -pregunte y todos me miraron.

-si V -dijo rapuncel -ellos viven en Noruega, como Blasco, sin luz ni agua, ya sabes más normal -.

-Claro -eleve ambas cejas -más normal -.

-estos días -comenzó a decir Hakon -.

-podemos cazar -comenzó a decir Derek.

_"¿Cazar?" -._

-les explicare ahora -dijo Hakon sonriendo -mi tía Dafne es medium, mi tío Finn es coleccionista... cráneos humanos. Karl es cazador de animales, ha ido a varios lugares del mundo a cazar. Come su carne y lo disecas, en la casa hay grandes pieles, y animales como cabezas colgadas de la pared. Ahh por cierto, en un rato llegara el ataúd de Jannike -le sonrió a su prima y esta le devolvió la sonrisa - le gusta dormir así, es más cómodo.

_"VALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" -._

Mire de reojo a duque y este me miro a mi.

- Mi tío Harek es coleccionista de huesos humanos, lo suelo ayudar y solemos ir a cementerios para levantar huesos. A Derek, le falta su mano, se la comió un oso polar mientras lo cazaba, después el se comió al oso, le gusta montar a caballo y descuartizar personas -.

Respire hondo.

-el pequeño erik -siguió rapuncel -es sordo mudo, y le gusta el fuego así .. que no dejen nada encendido cerca de él, todavía no saber distinguir cuando puede o no quemar algo -.

Hakon se sentó junto a sus primos. Havers entro en el salón diciéndole algo a mi hermano, este asintió y el mayordomo desapareció -.

-por favor -dijo duque alzándose del sofá, Bree se oculto detrás de mi hermano -sentasen como en su casa, tendrá todo lo que quieran -.

-eres muy amable duque, me recuerdas a tu padre -dijo el tal Finn. Y con mi hermano respirando hondo.

-ya podemos pasar al comedor para cenar -.

Me levante, y discretamente me acerque hacia Hakon.

-rapuncel -.

-¿qué? -me miro -.

-¿estamos a salvo?, digo por si tengo que sacar el hacha -le dije bajo.

-no -me contesto caminando fuera del salón. Todos hablaban con todos muy entretenidos -a no ser que pongan en prácticamente en sus instintos naturales-.

-¿eh? ¿Instintos naturales? mire mientras caminaba a su lado. 

-sí, instintos naturales, que te descuarticen por completo rapuncel. _"Vale, estos días __serán__ bastantes entretenidos" _


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

Todos miramos hacia la puerta principal cuando mi madre algo agobiada entró.

Los hombres Winchester abrieron sus ojos como si acabasen de ver algo extraño.

Y es que mi madre y su potente feminidad y belleza eran difíciles de digerir para alguien tan conservador como los hombres

Winchester.

-Hola...- dijo en voz baja-.

-Ella es mi esposa- se apresuró a aclarar mi padre- Atenea

Casannova-.

Mi madre tomó la mano de mi padre y ellos asintieron, al verlos juntos todo pareció encajar, y es que hacían una pareja perfecta.

Asquerosa perfección es lo que eran uno y el otro.

Respiré hondo y miré a Hakon entretenido hablando en ese idioma del cual había podido aprender un par de palabras pero nada serio.

Encendí un cigarrillo y me percaté de que el primo de Hakon me estaba mirando.

-_Hola_- dijo con lenguaje de señas-.

-_Hola_- respondí de igualmanera-.

-_¿cómo te llamas?_-.

-_Xinia_-.

-_Yo me llamo Erik-_.

-_Es un bonito nombre...-_.

-_Eso dice la abuela_-.

-_Tu abuela es muy lista_-.

-_Sí, lo sé, y le hago caso_-.

-_Que bien._..-.

-_¿__Hay más niños por aquí?_-.

Negué con la cabeza.

-_¿Y ellas?_- señaló después a Judit y a bree-.

-_Ellas se comportan así pero son adultas_-.

Asintió y ladeó su cabeza con una sonrisa.

-_Eres muy guapa Xinia_-.

Tuve que reírme, todos dejaron de hablar y nos miraron.

-Me ha dicho que soy guapa-.

-Que encantador- dijo Hakon estrechando sus ojos- ¿quieres robarme a mi esposa? No puedo competir con un niño de ojos cristal-.

Lo tomé en brazos y lo senté en mi regazo.

-_No puedo robarte algo que no te pertenece-_ dijo en señas-.

-Dice que no puedes robar algo que no es tuyo-.

-¿Como que no, y el anillo que lleva tatuado?-.

El niño se encogió de hombros y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

Hakon arrugó la frente y puse los ojos en blanco.

-Es un crío Hakon-.

Asintió.

-Vale vale...-.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Mire hacia un costado y estaba Brian junto a Judith. Estaban hablando con dos niñas que serian sus tataratas tías, eran gemelas. No más de 10 años, y demás estar decir que esas niñas estaban muerta.

Vestidas iguales, con el cabello peinado en media coleta. Siempre seguian a la familia, vayan a donde vayan. Cassy, la mujer de mi hijo, como Troy los miraban sin entender, pero no decían nada.

Me senté en la silla, como todos los demás, pero las mujeres Winchester. Incluso Xinia, se quedaron al lado de sus maridos. Como era costumbre en nuestra familia.

Sirvieron la comida, pero ellas sirvieron la comida a sus maridos. Los Casannova nos miraban pero no decían nada, Xinia puso delante de mí el plato con comida, al terminar ellas se sentaron en las piernas de sus maridos. Y comenzamos a comer.

Rodee la cintura de Xinia con mi brazo mientras ella estaba sentada en mis piernas comenzaron a comer desde nuestro platos, era una vieja costumbre en nuestra familia la cual se respetaba.

Los Casannova no dijeron nada, y comenzaron a comer.

Pude ver como mi prima Jannike no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Troy, y como el idiota de Karl no le quitaba la vista de encima a Xinia, sin duda a este le arrancaría un ojo.

Todos estábamos comiendo tranquilo hasta que en frente a nosotros apareció Evangeline que sonreía a los nuevos invitados, mire hacia mi tía Dafne y negué con la cabeza.

Le comencé hablar en nórdico, sabiendo que los Casannova no entendía.

_-no digas Tía -dije Mirando a Evangeline -V piensa..._

_-ya sé lo que piensa V, querido Hakon -me contesto ella tranquila._

_-vale -sonreí - así que secreto -._

_-secreto -dijo ella sonriendo._

Mire hacia Blasco, este estaba comiendo junto a su mujer.

_-Blasco -._

Este levanto la vista.

_-quiero a Erik lejos de Xinia dije._

_-es un...-_

_-lo quiero lejos._

Derek comenzó a reírse.

_-es un niño Hakon, déjalo ó a su hijo._

Respire hondo mirando a mi primo Blasco.

_-hablare... con el crió -._

_-muy bien -._

Todos nos miraban atentamente, como si fuéramos monos de circos.

-mañana podemos ir de caza -dijo Karl en italiano para que podamos entenderlo.

-¿ustedes también cazan como Blasco? -pregunto mi cuñado como si no fuera nada -.

-¿Te refieres a carne humana muchacho? dijo Finn.

-si -.

-avece -karl se encogió de hombros -cuando estamos aburrido, guardamos las cabeza para Hakon porque las colecciona -.

Sonríe.

-pero antes de nada -dijo Harek -los regalos que hemos triados -.

-¿regalos? -pregunte emocionado -.

-si primo -dijo Jon sonriendo -a ti es algo que te gustara especialmente -.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6**_

**(Pov Atenea)**

-¿Has visto como me han mirado?- dije terminando de lavar mis dientes-.

V estaba desnudo y en nuestra cama bajo la fina sábana de satén negro.

-Lo he visto diosa-.

-¿Porque me miran así?-.

-Porque eres demasiado para ellos como para el resto de los mortales-.

Sonreí sin quererlo, V siempre sabía cómo subirme el ánimo.

Me puse el camisón negro corto que solía ponerme para dormir y me metí en la cama, me acurruqué contra el pecho de V.

-Pero no son peligrosos...-.

-Seguro que no, respetan demasiado a Duque-.

-Entiendo...-.

-Pero de todas formas sabes que duermo con una pistola bajo la almohada ¿verdad?-.

Sonreí y asentí.

-Te quiero mucho mi V-.

-Y yo a ti Diosa-.

Me rodeó con su brazo y me subió a su cuerpo en un movimiento, lo besé en los labios dispuesta a hacerle el amor a mi marido.

**(Pov Xinia)**

Me sentía observada, así que abrí los ojos, la puerta de mi habitación en la casa Casannova, donde me quedaba con Hakon cuando nos quedábamos a dormir aquí, estaba abierta, la luz del pasillo marcaba unas finas franjas por el suelo de mármol negro.

Arrugué la frente y me senté en la cama.

Miré a mi lado y arrodillado en mi lado de la cama, con la cabecita apoyada en la cama estaba el primo de Hakon, el pequeño Erik.

-Hola- le dije con leguaje de signos-.

-Hola- contestó-.

-¿Quieres que te haga un lado en la cama?-.

-No- negó- mi primo Hakon no quiere que te vea-.

Arrugué la frente.

-Eso porque-.

-Porque él esta celoso-.

Se cruzó de brazos y me reí un poco. Hakon seguía durmiendo a mi lado.

-Tu primo a veces es como un niño-.

-Lo sé, es un inmaduro-.

Me tapé la boca para evitar reír.

-Vamos, te acompañaré a tu habitación-.

Asintió.

Salí de la cama y me puse una bata de seda negra, abroché la misma y me subí a mis zapatos de estar por casa, mullidos del mismo color.

Lo tomé en brazos y caminé por el pasillo hasta que el pequeño

Erik señaló una puerta.

-¿Compartes habitación?- pregunté por señas-.

-No- dijo-.

Asentí y entré con él, lo tumbé y arropé.

-Gracias- dijo sonriendo- soñaré contigo Xinia-.

-Entonces no será un sueño bueno-.

-Será el mejor-.

Le sonreí y salí de la habitación.

-Hola-.

Me sobresalté y me giré rápidamente, ese era el otro primo de Hakon Karl.

-Hola- murmuré-.

-¿Insomnio?-.

-No...No del todo...-.

-Yo suelo tenerlo, continuamente, no duermo más de tres horas-.

-Quizás necesitas estar más calmado...-.

-Si...- dio un paso hacia mí y yo di un paso hacia atrás-.

-Karl- la voz de Blasco hizo que el chico se girase a mirarlo-.

-¿Todo bien Xinia?-.

Asentí con el ceño fruncido.

-Karl seguro que tiene que ir a dormir-.

-Si... buenas noches Xinia- dijo tocándome el hombro-.

Me aparté y miré a Blasco.

-Vuelve a la cama, mientras ellos estén en casa, no salgas sin Hakon-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque es más seguro, no te fíes de Karl-.

-Vale...-.

-Te acompaño a tu habitación-.

-Vale-.

Fui con Blasco hasta la puerta de la habitación y una vez allí le di un abrazo.

-Gracias-.

Sabía que no le gustaba mucho el contacto corporal pero yo lo apreciaba, por cuidar de Hakon, era un buen hombre.

-No se merecen, recuerda lo que te dije-.

Asentí y entré en la habitación.

-Dónde estabas- la voz de Hakon tan cerca y a oscuras hizo que diese un bote-.

-Me has asustado...-.

-Responde-.

-Fui a acostar a Erik-.

-Eso puede hacerlo su madre-.

Respiré hondo.

-Es un niño Hakon, volvamos a la cama-.

-Pero lo cambias por mí, me has dejado solo y te has ido con él-.

Me quité la bata y los zapatos, entré en la cama y le hice un gesto, él entró sin ropa como siempre.

Lo abracé y lo besé.

-Es un niño, tengo un marido muy celoso-.

Me abrazó todo lo fuerte que pudo.

-No te vayas más Xinia-.

-No lo haré- acaricié su pelo- tranquilo-.

Pero no fue hasta cuando se durmió que se relajó.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 7**_

**(Pov Troy)**

-¿se puede saber porque me has llamado? -.

Mire hacia Hakon mientras fumaba sentado en una silla de la cocina. Una luz, que estaba sobre mí. Iluminaba el lugar, el olor a mi tabaco inundaba la cocina.

-pareces un puto fantasma Troy -se quejo -estaba durmiendo, y teniendo un buen sueño -.

Se sentó en la silla de la cocina dando vuelta a la misma, apoyo sus brazos en el respaldar de la sillar mirándome.

-¿hablaras? ¿Me declararas tu amor _zombie boy_? -sonrió- tu chico se pondrá celoso -.

-eres un idiota guitarrista -lo mire.

Este comenzó a reírse.

Puse los ojos en blanco y apague el cenicero que estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-¿con quién habla Judith? -.

El se me quedo viendo quedando serio.

-a nuestras tataratas tías murieron envenenadas cuando tenían diez años, y sus fantasma siguen a nuestra familia. No te preocupes Troy, Brian también lo ve, igual que yo - me contesto.

-pero ella le habla a la nada -.

-ella no habla sola hombre, tú lo sabes -.

-tu familia también los ve -.

-no todos, mi tía Dafne y su hija también -me dijo el -es de familia, que no te hagas problema -.

Respire hondo.

-Vale, parece que lo has entendido -.

Nunca terminare de entender esa parte de los genes de Hakon.

-bien, ahora me iré a seguir durmiendo...

-Hakon -lo mire -tu familia es un poco...

-¿rara? ¿Peculiar? -.

-te han traído unas cabezas encogidas en un frasco lleno de formol, son tres una pegada a la otra en forma de triangulos -.

El se encogió de hombros-.

-a los demás también le han traído regalos -.

-si, a tu mujer unos pendientes de huesos. Y la verdad no quiero saber que clases de huesos.

El rodó los ojos.

-a los Casannova le han traído unos animales disecados y pieles de osos polares -.

Respire hondo.

-por cierto -me dijo - Jannike le has gustado -.

**(Pov Blasco)**

-No en Nórdico -No volverás a acercarte Karl -.

-no puedes...-

-Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, tengo la autoridad de hacerlo. Xinia es casada. Está CASADA con tu primo -.

Karl hiso un gesto hacia atrás y asintió con la cabeza.

Todos estábamos aquí, claro solo los hombros. Era temprano por la mañana, y mi familia vivía más de noche que de día. A un no había amanecido.

-si te acercas a ella, Hakon estará en su derecho de hacer lo que quiera contigo -.

Nadie dijo nada. La verdad este puto tema me había hartado, y era un hombre de poca o nada de paciencia.

-y tu -le dije a Erik en lenguaje de señas -no te acerques a Xinia, es casada-

-eso no es un impedimento -.

Golpee la mesa de madera con mi puño cerrado, el niño se escondió detrás de su padre-

-no te lo estoy preguntando Erik, te lo estoy ordenando por tu bien. No te acerques a Xinia -.

-el no lo hará Blasco -me dijo su padre.

-bien, eso espero -.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8**_

**(Pov Judit)**

Estaba jugando con mis muñecas en el salón de la casa Casannova. Troy no estaba, así que fui a buscarlo, estaba en la ducha y me dijo que fuese a desayunar.

Muy caminando dando saltitos hasta las escaleras pero la prima de mi padre me detuvo.

-Hola- dijo-.

-Hola- susurré-.

-Tú eres la mujer de Troy-.

-Si...-.

-Vaya vaya... eres muy niña-.

-Tengo edad suficiente, soy mayor de edad-.

-Eso no es suficiente-.

-Sí lo es ¿qué quieres?-.

-Me gusta tu esposo-.

-¿QUE?-.

-Me gusta tu esposo y voy a luchar por él-.

-NO TE ACERQUES A MI MARIDO-.

-¿O qué?-.

Algo en mi cabeza hizo "clic".

Solté a mi muñeca y la cogí del pelo, las dos rodamos por las escaleras hasta que llegamos al suelo llano.

-¿QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?- dijo Blasco-.

-QUIERO QUITARME A MI TROY QUIERE QUITARMELO-.

Le arranqué esos tirabuzones y ella chilló.

-BASTA!-.

Troy bajó las escaleras y me cogió en brazos separándome de esa mujer.

-Tienes suerte de ser una mujer y familia de Hakon porque ya estarías muerta- le dijo-.

Lo abracé fuerte fuerte.

-Vámonos, vamonos vamonos-.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Troy-.

-Te quiere a ti, te quiere-.

-Jannike...- dijo mi padre- sube, vamos a hablar-.

-Vámonos- susurré-.

-Vale-.

Troy miró a Blasco.

-Mantén a esa zorra alejada de mi mujer, por su bien,

Hannival siente devoción por descuartizar mujeres con el color de pelo igual al de su madre...- seseó-.

Besé el cuello de mi Troy y me fui con él hacia el bosque.

**(Pov Xinia)**

Me crucé de piernas y encendí un cigarrillo, ocupaba el lugar de mi padre en el despacho, Hakon hablaba con su primo en nórdico antiguo.

-Basta- dije mirándoles- quiero saber qué coño ha pasado-.

-Me gusta Troy- dijo con ese acento tan característico esta chica-.

-Troy es de mi hija, y no quiero que tengan problemas por tu culpa-.

-No quiero causar problemas... pero tengo derecho ah..-.

Me levanté y fui hacia ella.

-Si le haces daño a mi hija, te juro que te arranco la cabeza y no me importará que seas prima de mi marido,

¿lo has entendido pequeña?-.

Ella asintió.

-Bien, nunca te acerques al hombre de una Casannova, porque tiene sus consecuencias-.

Fumé mi cigarrillo y miré a Hakon.

-se lo diré a mis tíos- dijo-.

Asentí.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO 9**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Comía patatas fritas de una bolsa. Xinia estaba a mi lado de pie, sentía como acariciaba mi cabello con su mano, mientras ambos mirábamos hacia Blasco gritando en Nórdico hacia mi prima.

-le pedirás disculpa a Judith en frente de toda su familia dijo Blasco -.

-no lo haré -.

El la sujeto del cuello y con facilidad la elevo del suelo. Nadie se metía con Blasco cuando el tenia razón, y todos sabíamos que ella se había equivocado.

-lo harás -siseo Blasco -luego te irás a tu habitación y te quedaras allí hasta que se vayan -la soltó.

Ella cayó al suelo, y sin decir nada solo asintió y se levanto.

-luego te casaras -.

Deje de comer mirando a mi primo Blasco.

-primo Blasco.. yo -susurro Jannike -.

-tu nada, te has pasado. Te casaras -.

Ella respiro hondo, y asintió sin ganas saliendo del salón. Su madre fue detrás de ella

Me acerque hacia Blasco volviendo a comer patatas de la bolsa.

-¿quién es el candidato? -.

-Khaled Abu-Kalil - me contesto este.

-interesante -mastique despacio.

-lo es -dijo el encendiendo un cigarrillo.

**(Pov Xinia)**

Tome la mano de Hakon, estaban sucias a causa de las patatas. El estaba hablando con Blasco sobre algo que lo lograba entender a pesar de intentar poner atención.

-¡FUEGO FUEGO FUEGO! -.

Nos miramos unos a otros mientras escuchamos los gritos.

Salimos caminando lo más tranquilo, no entendía porque tanto escándalo. Todos corrían, tampoco era para tanto.

Llegamos al salón de donde provenía el fuego, cada uno tomo asiento junto a sus mujeres menos los padres de Erik que estaban junto a el regañándolo en lenguaje de señas.

Fruncí el ceño y sentí como Hakoni respiro hondo.

Cuando los empleados apagaron el pequeño fuego echándole una cubo de agua.

-¿QUE ES ESO? -

Mire hacia Hakon, estaba tenso. Eso no era bueno

-¿QUIEN COÑO HA ECHO ESTO?

Camino hacia la guitarra quemada que estaba en el medio del salón.

Erik le hablo con cenas diciéndole que él lo había hecho. Abrí los ojos y lo mire, Hakon primero no reacciono hasta que lo hiso. Camino hasta el crio y con facilidad lo sujeto del pelo levantándolo del suelo.

-ahora veras mocoso -siseo.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPITULO 10**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

-Hakon sueltalo-.

-NO LO VOY A SOLTAR-.

-A MI NO ME GRITES!-.

Respiró hondo y soltó al crío.

-MI GUITARRA, HA QUEMADO MI GUITARRA-.

Erik se puso detrás de mí.

-Es un niño Hakon, te compraré una-.

-NO QUIERO UNA, QUIERO LA MIA-.

-Hakon... basta, no te enfades-.

-NO PUEDO EVITARLO, QUIERO MATARLO-.

Lo miré fijamente.

-Es un niño-.

-¿Que pasa aquí?- dijo V-.

-Que Hakon necesita un par de copas-.

Tomé al crío en brazos y me fui con él hacia dentro de la casa.

-¿Porque lo has hecho?- pregunté por señas-.

-Porque él no quiere que te vea-.

Respiré hondo.

-No ha sido una buena manera, ahora iremos a comprar otra-.

-No quiero-.

-Si no lo haces me enfadaré-.

Me miró fijamente.

-Vale- dijo en señas y asintió-.

**(Pov V)**

-ENCIMA ELLA SE VA CON ÉL-.

-Hakon creo que estás exagerando-.

-NO EXAGERO ESE NIÑO DEL DEMONIO INTENTA ROBARME A MI MUJER Y QUEMA MIS GUITARRAS-.

Aspiré el humo de mi cigarrillo.

-NO LA QUIERO CERCA DE ÉL Y ELLA DESOBEDECE-.

-Hakon, respira hondo...-.

-A LA MIERDA CON ESA-.

-Oye no tolero que me griten, te estoy hablando bien-.

Respiré hondo.

-Es un niño Hakon, un niño...-.

-Hakon...- dijo Duque entrando en la sala-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Tu prima la del ataúd ha dormido con cloroformo a

Troy y lo ha desvestido, Judit está con un ataque de nervios golpeando la cabeza de la... susodicha contra el mármol del baño-.

-¿Y QUE COÑO HACES QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ?- dije levantándome-.

-Pelea de mujeres, prefiero no meterme-.

Hakon y yo fuimos como alma que lleva el diablo.


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPITULO 11**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Entrecerraba mis ojos cruzados de brazos mirando a ese niño que me miraba de la misma manera.

"nota mental: aprender a hablar con señas" -.

-erik esta arrepentido por lo que ha hecho -dijo su padre.

"mentira"

-Claro, lo que mi padre diga -dijo el niño en lenguaje de señas -.

Respire hondo muy hondo.

-y erik te ha comprado una guitarra nueva -dijo Xinia -.

"ese niño..." -.

-sí, te hemos elegido una nueva guitarra -dijo el niño con señas -pero podrías buscar un trabajo de verdad -

-¡QUE! - Grite -.

-solo está jugando -dijo Xinia poniéndose a mi lado -.

Frote mi cara con ambas manos.

-vale, vale -

Mire hacia la guitarra que estaba sobre la mesa, era bastante fea. Seguro ese niño lo había hecho a posta.

-gracias -susurre con los dientes apretados.

-erik -le dijo Blasco en lenguaje de señas - ya hemos hablado, ¿te has olvidado? -.

El niño negó.

-ahora ve con tu madre -le ordeno Blasco -ella debe ocuparse de ti -.

El niño respirando hondo y despidiendo con su manita a Xinia mientras su padre se lo llevaba fuera del salón.

-¿qué? -le dije a Blasco y acerque a Xinia hacia mí.

El rodó los ojos y se giro dejándonos solos.

Mire a mi mujer besándola en la boca.

**(Pov Duque)**

-¿qué harás? -le dije a Blasco que entro en el despacho fumando.

-la casare, esta misma noche se ira. Este todo organizado, vivirá en Marruecos -.

Se sentó en el sofá.

-me alegra escucharle -dije mientras encendía un puro -.

-¿y Judith? -.

-nadie se ha metido, en peleas de mujeres es mejor no meterse -.

En eso escuchamos como Judith lloraba y pasaba Troy sujetando a su esposa, frente a nosotros ya que la puerta estaba abierta.

-no te he enseñado esos modales Judith -la regaño Troy -.

-yo..-

-silencio -.

Respire hondo, ahí pasaba el pervertido número dos.


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPITULO 12**_

_**EPILOGO. **_

**(Pov Judit)**

Troy me había castigado, mucho mucho y ahora estaba llorando en la cama de mis padres. Ellos no estaban, ya que la familia de mi padre se habían ido, nos habíamos quedado aquí.

-¿Has aprendido la lección?- dijo Troy soltando el cinturón-.

Asentí gimoteando y le miré.

-Bien...-.

-Esa mujer quería estar a solas contigo te quitó la ropa- susurré-.

Me abrazó y me acercó a su cuerpo, cerré los ojos y respiré hondo abrazándole.

-Te quiero mucho mucho mucho-.

-Te quiero mucho mucho mucho- repitió y acarició mi cabello- y si tus padres se enteran de lo que he hecho contigo en su cama, me matarán-.

Tuve que reírme.

-Ellos no volverán aquí, están ocupados... ya sabes-.

Asintió y me besó en el cuello.

-Ahora duerme pequeña, es hora de tu siesta-.

Asentí y la verdad era que tenía algo de sueño.

**(Pov Hannival)**

Regresé por la noche y Troy estaba esperándome, como siempre que realizaba un viaje.

Anny estaba dormida, la llevé a la cama y la acosté arropándola.

-Hola marica- dijo en voz baja Troy detrás de mi-.

-Eres como un fantasma ¿lo sabías?-.

-Eso dicen-.

-¿Cómo estás?-.

-Estoy bien ¿y tú?-.

-bien-.

-¿cómo han ido las cosas?-.

-Esa gente es... muy rara-.

-Bueno, son familia del guitarrista ¿qué esperabas? ¿Paseos por la playa y té a las cinco?-.

-Que te jodan-.

-Suena tentador pero antes voy a meaHr-.

Troy puso los ojos en blanco.

-Te espero abajo-.

-Vale...-.

**(Pov Hakon)**

Al final todo había resultado bien, Xinia estaba conmigo y me había librado de ese estúpido niño que quería robarme a mi mujer.

Sonreí para mis adentros.

Adoraba las reuniones familiares.

Abrace a Xinia que estaba dormida en nuestra cama, y la acerque a mi torso abrazándola todo lo fuerte que podía.

* * *

**Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer esta mini historia sobre los Winchester, y gracias x sus comentarios, en especial a _Bella-swan11_ y _ .crepusculo_, por siempre comentar nuestras historias.**

**_ y Valeria Vulturi._**


End file.
